


La primera noche del resto de nuestras vidas

by ellewe



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Basicamente es ESE momento que se menciona en Reinos, F/F, Las principales son Cordelia y Samira pero los otros se mencionan un par de veces, Samira is the disaster lesbian we all love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hay alguna cosa angst? pero porque es Samira
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewe/pseuds/ellewe
Relationships: Cordelia/Samira de Granth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	La primera noche del resto de nuestras vidas

\- ¿A caso no vas a sacarme a bailar?

Cordelia se encuentra sentada justo a mi lado en una de las mesas para los nobles del gran salón. Lleva un vestido propio de las islas, color medianoche, y desde el primer momento que lo vi con él me pregunto cómo es posible que no haya pensado en invitarla antes a probar todas nuestras costumbres.

Pero su propuesta me devuelve a la realidad y en su mirada veo un reto que sabe que no voy a rechazar. Y siento como una gran sonrisa se abre paso en mi rostro, no tardo en levantarme de mi silla y hacer una exagerada reverencia ante mi acompañante.

\- ¿Sería usted tan amable de concederme un baile?- puedo verla enrojecer y desviar la mirada cohibida por el espectáculo que le parece que estoy montando, y por un momento pienso que va a rechazar mi propuesta y no cogerá la mano que le tiendo. Pero no hace nada de eso y cuando posa su mano sobre la mía el mundo entero desaparece y solo quedamos ella y yo en el inmenso salón del castillo.

Las grandes celebraciones en honor a la Reconquista se desvanecen cuando nos acercamos a la pista de baile. Y, aunque sé que la música sigue sonando y algunos de los presentes nos observan sorprendidos solo puedo concentrarme en ella. Su risa se vuelve el único compás que sigo cuando empezamos a bailar.

Puedo ver como dirige la mirada a la multitud que nos rodea, pero intento tranquilizarla diciéndole que no se preocupe, que hay cosas más interesantes pasando en el salón ahora mismo. El rey de Silfos que acaba de desaparecer de la mano de una mercader podría ser una de ellas; o la extraña sonrisa que le dedica mi hermano a Ivy cada vez que esta le susurra unas palabras al oído, como un secreto que solo ellos merecen compartir, podría ser otra. Y me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con la tarde que han pasado juntos, lejos de las miradas de todos.

El mundo está demasiado ocupado centrándose en ellos para hacerlo en nosotras. Pero ojalá nos vieran, ojalá todos pudieran maravillarse de la felicidad que irradia Cordelia esta noche después de tanto tiempo ensombrecida, ojalá todos se dieran cuenta de lo magnífica que es. Y son noches como hoy cuando no me creo la suerte que he tenido, cuando las ideas de que no me la merezco se hacen más fuertes, pero como si Cordelia las intuyera aprieta mi mano y me obliga a girar bajo su brazo.

Ojalá pudiera gritarle al mundo lo maravillosa que es la mujer bailando a mi lado y todo lo que siento por ella, lo feliz que simplemente me hace.

\- Baila usted muy bien las danzas de Granth para ser una dama del continente. - digo siguiendo con la broma, aunque verdaderamente sorprendida. Se ha equivocado un par de veces, pero no parece dudar en sus movimientos. - Os dije que tenías que libraros de esas ropas tan pesadas para disfrutar de verdad…

Por un momento su sonrisa disminuye y el rubor invade sus mejillas, por lo que insinúo, ahogando sus palabras. Pero tras un segundo se recompone y seguimos bailando.

\- Tal vez haya encontrado una buena maestra, al fin y al cabo. - cuando la sonrisa vuelve a su rostro acaba definitivamente con toda mi concentración y hace que mis piernas dejen de responder como deben, así que no tardo en perderme en los complejos movimientos y tropezar, pero Cordelia reacciona justo a tiempo y está allí para cogerme antes de que caiga.

Tardo un par de segundos en enderezarme de nuevo, y casi puedo oír la risa de Fausto burlándose de mi por mi falta de concentración siempre que Cordelia se encuentra cerca, como si él fuera mucho mejor con Ivy...

Pero tras ese instante enseguida estamos bailando otra vez.

-¿Y puedo preguntarle quien me ha quitado tal honor?

Cordelia duda unos segundos antes de contestar pero cuando lo hace, aunque no es parte de la coreografía coge mi cintura y me acerca a ella para susurrarme la respuesta al oído.

-Su hermana es realmente diestra en el arte de las danzas, majestad.- otra pequeña pausa, y puedo sentir como la aprovecha para acercarse aún más- Me alegra que sus clases hayan servido para impresionaros. - por un segundo mi corazón se para en cada una de sus palabras y me olvido de cómo reaccionar. Porque, aunque al acabar se ha separado un poco para observarme, sigue demasiado cerca, porque sus labios dibujan una sonrisa pícara que nunca le había visto, porque creo que tengo más ganas de besarla de las que he tenido nunca.

Por eso solo sonrio y retrocedo un paso. Y cuando su mano abandona mi cintura el mundo se vuelve más frío. Me repito que todavía no ha llegado el momento, que aunque estos días hayamos sido felices y se haya mostrado más cercana que nunca, tal vez aún no este preparada. Y no me importa porque consigo seguir con las bromas y las sonrisas y los bailes. No me importa porque se que es feliz, y con eso me basta para serlo yo también.

Pero la noche avanza y el salón se va vaciando, creo que en cualquier momento me dirá que paremos, que quiere ir a descansar, que mañana tenemos que volver pronto a Dione. Y aunque yo pasaría mil años más así también se que no es posible.

-Deberíamos retirarnos, ¿no crees, Samira?- Cordelia da voz a mis pensamientos y yo doy por finalizada la noche.

Salimos del salón cogidas de la mano y seguimos sin separarnos todo el camino hasta el ala donde se encuentran sus dormitorios y los de Ivy y las otras damas que las acompañan. Hablamos del día, de lo que ha disfrutado en Granth y lo feliz que ha sido compartiendo estos días conmigo. Yo solo puedo asentir y escucharla, porque estamos llegando a su puerta y será hora de sepáranos hasta la mañana siguiente. Y se que no puedo alargas las horas como hago en Dione, ayudándola a cuidar de Bran o simplemente buscando excusas para estar a su lado hasta que la noche cerrada llega y me ofrece un espacio en su cama, donde la abrazo y los más profundos sueños llegan hasta el alba y tengo que irme para ocupar mi puesto en la guardia. Solo para encontrarme a Fausto ya despierto y dando vueltas por el castillo, que me dice que va siendo hora de mudarme, que empieza a ser ridículo que pase más tiempo en ese hogar que en el castillo y todavía no viva allí.

Pero cuando nos encontramos delante de sus habitaciones Cordelia no suelta mi mano.

\- Samira- mi nombre en sus labios me devuelve a la realidads- ¿y si sigues enseñándome el castillo?

La energía vuelve a mi como un relámpago y no puedo más que decirle que por supuesto, _¿qué anfitriona sería yo si me negara a tales deseos?_

Así que seguimos nuestro paseo hasta uno de los balcones del palacio. El lugar donde nos han llevado nuestros pasos es sencillo y de él se puede ver uno de los patios interiores del castillo, donde normalmente hay un par de personas trabajando o paseando, pero a estas horas de la noche está más desierto que nunca.

Las ramas de algunos de los árboles que se encuentran en él, se alzan tan alto que sus ramas llegan hasta nosotras, y las enredaderas cubren parte de las columnas que sostienen la baranda donde decido apoyarme. Una pequeña fuente se encuentra en el centro y su murmuro cubre el silencio en que nos hemos sumido mientras ella observa el jardín y algunas de las flores que brillan en él maravillada. En cambio yo, no puedo apartar la mirada de ella.

Cordelia parece ser parte del lugar con la luna, casi llena, a sus espaldas y las copas de los árboles que parecen querer rodearla. Podría tratarse de una aparición salida de los cuentos que me relataban de pequeña sobre como algunas Estrellas decidían bajar a la tierra para visitar a los antiguos reyes. Pienso, que no me extrañaría que hubiera perdido a mi acompañante entre los pasillos del castillo y se tratara de una de ellas que haya venido para ocupar su lugar y concederme algún deseo con su magia. Pero nunca, ninguna de las historias me ha advertido jamás de una magia tan poderosa como la que siento a su lado.

\- Samira…- cuando habla puedo notar su nerviosismo, por eso me acerco y la agarro de la mano, mientras con la otra le coloco tras la oreja ese rizo rebelde que siempre parece escapar a todos sus peinados.

\- Cordelia- cuando su nombre escapa de mis labios y le sonrío levanta la cabeza y nuestras miradas se encuentran.

\- Samira, yo…- sus nervios me procupan, y por un momento, temo hacia donde quieren llegar sus palabras. Que se vuelva a repetir la conversación que solemos tener, un miedo recurrente que la persigue como si en cualquier momento fuera a irme de su lado. Como si algún día pudiera dejar de quererla… Porque la quiero y nunca voy a cansarme de repetírselo. No voy a cansarme de esperarla si eso es lo que quiere. Pero… ¿y si esos han dejado de ser sus deseos? Aunque intento hablar no me da tiempo de decir nada porque me pide que cierre los ojos.

Al principio su petición me sorprende, pero acabo por hacerle caso. Me quedo de pie en el balcón y cierro los ojos sin saber muy bien que esperar. Por un momento solo hay silencio, pero luego sus manos me rodean el rostro y sus labios encuentran los míos, y todas las dudas desaparecen con el aire que me arrebata. Por eso, cuando se separa mis manos vuelan a su rostro y le roban otro beso, más decidió y largo del que me ha robado ella a mí, pero igual de perfecto.

No puedo medir el tiempo que tardamos en separarnos de nuevo pero cuando, por muy a mi pesar, ocurre solo puedo sonreír. Y Cordelia me devuelve el gesto. Su rostro parece iluminar la noche y me impide apartar la mirada. Y solo puedo pensar en cuanto la quiero, en la suerte que he tenido.

-Te quiero, Samira.

Y sus palabras me dan fe de que tal vez toda esta felicidad nunca vaya a acabarse.


End file.
